


In Where Anneliese Becomes Queen of Lucifenia

by mawmawile



Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: ...and other life lessons are perhaps learned.Princess Anneliese and Queen Riliane inexplicably change places, and it's up to everyone else to get them back home.
Relationships: Anneliese/Julian (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper), Dominick/Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	In Where Anneliese Becomes Queen of Lucifenia

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect this to be 100% canonical. I get confused sometimes.

It was another beautiful spring morning when the messenger galloped into the palace. “Your Majesty, there’s an important message for you from Prince Julian,” he said, dismounting the horse and giving Erika the paper.

She pouted playfully, though she secretly revelled at the use of the title—still it was so enchanting to her. “How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Erika!”

“Right. Uh, Erika.” The young messenger rubbed his neck awkwardly before getting back on the horse and leaving.

“I wonder if there’s been any news.” Erika smiled as she opened the letter. Her happy mood was quickly soured reading its contents. In shock, she darted inside to tell her husband.

The doors squeaked as she burst into Dominick’s chamber. “There’s been terrible news!”

He looked up at her, concerned. “What is it?”

“Anneliese has gone missing!” she said. “Again!”

* * *

For Julian, being next to Anneliese was still wrapped up with a host of confusing emotions. There was no part of him that didn’t love her completely, with her soft smiles, her brave heart, her learned mind; yet there was still that nagging voice inside that wondered if someone like him was really enough for a princess. But admitting these fears, she would wrap her delicate hands around his and say she often wondered the same things about herself.

Those were the events leading up to the previous night. Both of them were still young and nervous, and in no rush to become sovereigns. “It can be just like my parents,” Anneliese said, her face dawning that same subtle sadness it did whenever she mentioned her father. “We can dream next to each other.”

Discussing their theories on the nature of the heavens were enough for them. They talked late into the night close to each other but not uncomfortable, until they were drawn to sleep…

And it was to Julian’s surprise when he woke in the early hours of dawn because of the loudest snoring he’d ever heard. But it was not Anneliese next to him when he looked over, but a small girl with a much rounder face drooling onto the pillowcases. His surprised shout woke the girl up.

“So that’s what happened,” Julian said finishing his story.

“Yeah, that’s what happened,” the girl echoed. She was wearing one of Anneliese’s dresses, but it looked way too big for her. “Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

“Right, this is…” Julian gestured to her. “Riliane.”

She harrumphed. “I’m not _just Riliane_. I am Queen Riliane Lucifen d’Autriche of the Kingdom of Lucifenia, daughter of King Arth Lucifen d’Autriche and Queen Swee. Now bow down to me!” She held her hands out and put on an intimidating expression.

Erika and Dominick looked amongst themselves. “It’s nice to meet you, Queen Riliane. I am King Dominick, and this is my wife Erika.”

“Oh. I thought you were servants.” She visibly deflated. “Now, go ahead and tell me what’s going on.”

“I was about to ask you that,” Erika said. “Can you tell us what happened to you?”

Riliane looked at her nails boredly. “Oh, it was only my fourteenth birthday, and my coronation. Shame I didn’t get the chance to arrest that Leonhardt, but at least I got to eat a lot of cake.” She constantly oscillated between sounding like a child and sounding like an adult.

“What about Anneliese?” Julian asked.

“Who?”

“She’s the princess. And my wife…” he said. “I hope she’s safe.”

Erika laughed. “Don’t worry, she’s resourceful enough to get out of anything!”

“I can’t help but worry,” Julian said. “But you’re right.”

“Queen Riliane, you mentioned you were from the Kingdom of Lucifenia… but I can’t recall any country by that name,” Dominick said.

Riliane rolled her eyes. “Perhaps you should brush up on your geography lessons. Fetch me a map, and I’ll point you in the right direction. I want the biggest and the best ship for my return to Lucifenia.”

Julian left for a map, and returned with it a few moments later. He spread it open on his writing desk. “Here.”

Riliane sauntered over to give it a glance, her confident expression quickly morphing into one of confusion. “I need a _world_ map.”

“That is a world map,” Julian said. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong!” She traced her finger over the landmasses, muttering the country names under her breath. “Where’s Evillious?”

“Evillious?” Erika looked at Dominick, who shook his head.

“This map is missing the entire Evillious continent!” Land couldn’t just _disappear_. “Is this the most updated map you have?”

Julian nodded. “I swear by the honor of the cartographers of the world.”

Hearing that, Erika got an idea. “Maybe, the world where Evillious exists is not this one.” Riliane looked annoyed at that. “Eh, it was a stupid idea.”

Riliane put her head in her hands, and groaned in frustration. “Ugh! Elluka told me that Holy Levianta used to hold the remains of another world. I went back in time to the previous world! So annoying!”

“If that’s the case, then—”

“Then Anneliese went forward in time?” said Julian. “But why?”

“I can’t fathom any reason,” Dominick said.

“What matters is getting Anneliese back, and sending Ril— _Queen_ Riliane back home.” Erika nodded.

“Now that that’s settled,” Riliane said, yawning. “Tell your servants to fetch me some tea and breakfast. I’m starving!”

* * *

A light knock on her door woke Anneliese up. “Your Majesty, your morning meal.”

“Come in!” she called and sat up. Then she blinked in confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings. Oh no! Had something happened again? Her heart stirred in nervousness, remembering unwanted hands grabbing her arms… The door opened, followed by a clattering of dishes. A flash of yellow rushed at her, and suddenly there was a knife at her throat.

The assailant was a young girl in a maid’s apron, her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Her face was completely blank. “Where’s the queen?”

Anneliese held up her hands innocently. “I don’t know what’s going on. Where am I? Who are you?”

The girl narrowed her yellow eyes. “You didn’t answer my question.”

A flutter of movement at the door. “Ney, what’s happening?” It was a stone-faced woman with white hair and eyes.

Ney’s expression changed, her eyes growing wide with fear, and her mouth round with surprise. The knife disappeared into a pocket in an instant. “Oh, mother! I don’t know what happened, but there’s a stranger in the queen’s bed. I was so frightened!”

The woman stepped around the broken plates, and closer to Anneliese. “Identify yourself.”

“Um, my name is Anneliese— _Princess_ Anneliese,” she said. “I’m very sorry for any confusion. Where am I?”

The white-haired woman paused in thought. “You are in the Lucifenian Palace. As long as the queen is absent, I don’t need to worry about some girl. I suspect this is a matter only Elluka can deal with. Stay here, I’ll return in a moment.”

“Who is that?” Anneliese asked after the woman left, eyeing Ney nervously.

“My adoptive mother, Mariam.” Ney hung her head in shame. “I apologize for my actions. If she trusts you, then so do I.”

Ney offered to dress Anneliese in one of the queen’s gowns, but Anneliese insisted to do it on her own. Soon after she was dressed, Mariam returned with a pink-haired woman in tow. “This is Elluka Clockworker, the court mage.”

“Princess, tell me what happened,” Elluka said flatly. Anneliese told her what happened. “Hm…”

Elluka stood in front of her, examining her face closely. “Yes, yes.”

“What is it?” Mariam asked.

“Yes, she is certainly a very beautiful woman.”

Mariam slapped the back of her head. “Be serious, you buffoon!”

“As harsh as ever, Marie.” Elluka rubbed the sore spot. “Say the name of your country again.”

Anneliese repeated its name. “It isn’t very big. Have you heard of Dulcinea? It’s close, and my good friends are its sovereigns.”

Elluka frowned. “I have been all over the world, and I haven’t heard anything about any of those places!” Anneliese continued to list nearby cities and states. “Nor any of those…”

“Is old Elluka getting senile?” Mariam teased.

“Be quiet lady, I’m thinking!” she was silent for a while. “I believe I may have an answer.”

“What is it?” Anneliese asked.

“I remember someone once telling me about ‘alternate worlds.’” Elluka frowned at the distant, almost forgotten memory. It was hazy, blurred by uncertainties. “My theory is that you may have crossed some boundary linking this world with yours.”

“Really?” Anneliese looked at her nervously. “Then how can I return home?”

“In the place where Holy Levianta now stands, there used to exist a magical kingdom built around the old technology of a dead world.” Elluka brought a pale hand to her breast, her eyes darkening with unhappy memories. “Yet that place was destroyed almost five hundred years ago. Surely all of that technology was destroyed as well.”

“Maybe there’s still something that can bring me back home!” Anneliese said. “How far is it?”

“Even so, that technology was dangerous. It was it’s usage that leveled the original Levianta in the first place.” Elluka turned to leave. “But I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you,” Anneliese said, but the witch was already gone.


End file.
